closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Projects
Background: Shadow Projects was the production company of Mitchell Kriegman founded in 1986. It shut down in 2009. (October 20, 1997-April 28, 2006) Nicknames: "The Barking Dog," "WOOF WOOF!", "The Shadow Dog" Logo: On a white background, we see a black silhouette of a dog's head (similar to a Labrador Retriever) in a circle with "SHADOW PROJECTS" in the text-wrap effect around the bottom of the circle. The dog silhouette barks twice. Variant: There is a variant with the URL "shadowprojects.com" below the logo. FX/SFX: The animation of the dog barking. Music/Sounds: The ending of the show's theme, with a dog barking sound effect heard during the animation of the dog barking. On Bear in the Big Blue House, the barking is deep and low-pitched like a large dog, and on The Book of Pooh, the barking is higher-pitched and sounding more like a puppy with no additional accompaniments. Music/Sounds Trivia: The normal bark sound effect used in the Bear in the Big Blue House ''variant is identical to Pongo's bark during the "twilight bark" scene in ''101 Dalmatians. This sound is called "Sound Ideas, DOG - LARGE DOG: SHARP BARKS, ANIMAL", which can be found in the Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library. Music/Sounds Variants: There have been many different variants of the logo on episodes of Bear in the Big Blue House ''where the usual sounds are replaced with that of a different one.*In "Share Bear", the dog quacks like a duck. *In "Dirt, I Love You So", the dog oinks like a pig. *In "Summer Cooler", the dog makes a "beep beep" sound like the sound of a car's horn. *In "Spring Fever", the dog croaks like a frog. *In "Lost Thing", the dog quacks like a duck again, only a different quack is heard. *In "Listen Up!", the dog hoots like an owl. *In "Raiders of the Lost Cheese", the dog squalls like a pelican. *In "The Big Blue Housecall", the dog laughs like Doc Hogg. *In "Look What I Made", the dog says "grabby grabby" in Treelo's voice. *In "Love is All You Need', the dog makes kissing sounds. *In "It's a Mystery to Me", the dog chirps like a bird. *In "As Different as Day and Night", the dog says "Go Daddy!" in Treelo's voice. *In "The Way I Feel Today", the dog says "yep yep" in a voice that sounds like a child's voice. *In "Scientific Bear", the dog makes a "boing boing" sound. *In "Call it a Day", the dog says 'woop woop". *In "Lost and Found", the dog quacks like Harry. *In "Morning Glory", the dog meows like a cat. *In "The Tutter Family Reunion", the dog says "Thank You" in a male voice. *In "Bats are People Too", the dog says "Later!" in Tutter's voice. *In the TV version of "A Berry Bear Christmas", the dog says "Happy Holidays!" in Treelo's voice. *In "To Clean or Not To Clean", a different bark sound is heard. Availability: Appears on ''Bear in the Big Blue House and The Book of Pooh. Both shows no longer re-air on Disney Junior, but they can be found on DVD and VHS. This did not appear on It's a Big Big World ''as it was produced under the name Big Big Productions.'' Editor’s Note: A mostly harmless logo for children. Category:1990s production logos Category:Logos